The Horrors of Introducing Fanfiction to Camp Half-Blood -DISCONTINUED
by NimbusWombat9339
Summary: In which our favourite demigods discover something called 'fanfiction'. And the absolute chaos that ensues. [Language, maybe, and possible character torture.] This story has been DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**THE HORRORS OF INTRODUCING FANFICTION TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

**A/N: Hola. Um. I have nothing to say, so let's just move on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: There are as many chances of me owning everything in this fic as there are of it raining iguanas in Antarctica. *bows* Thank you. **

**Also, this fic was partly inspired by**_**Why Canon and Fanon Don't Mix **_**by**_** alsdssg, **_**who got the idea from **_**Never Leave Fanfiction Lying Around**_**. So yeah.**

**I'm done. Happy reading! :)**

The demigods aboard the Argo II were happy. (Finally.)

Gaea and the giants had been defeated (finally), the Seven (and all their friends, and all their family) had actually survived, and...well, Leo still hadn't gotten a girlfriend, and all of the Reyna-Jason-Piper drama and all of the Nico angst still hadn't been resolved. But, you know. All in good time.

So the Seven of the Prophecy were finally returning home to Camp Half-Blood, where the Roman campers awaited them too. And, oh yeah, the Camp Jupiter-enians (wut) had also decided not to attack the Greeks after all (we can't forget that one little minor detail now, can we?). So like, yay, hurrah for that.

Percy couldn't believe this - any of this - as he and Annabeth got off together amid deafening cheers from the campers, Roman and Greek alike. He could make out dozens of familiar faces in the crowd - including Grover, who gave Percy that weird man-hug thing only guys know about.

People kept slapping him on the back, congratulating him, and it kind of started to hurt after a while, but he just couldn't stop smiling.

_Gods, this is almost too good to be true, _he thought, grinning as he saw the Stolls being chased by a very, _very _pissed-looking Katie Gardner, no doubt because of some stupid prank they'd played on her - again. And Percy smiled, because he knew he was home.

Percy found himself, once again, for some reason, stuck in the strawberry fields with the rest of the Seven-plus-Nico-and-Reyna (minus Annabeth, though. She'd disappeared off to wherever she usually went away on boring afternoons like this one), bored out of his mind.

"I'm bored," whined Leo, fiddling with the sort of stuff he usually fiddled with.

"And we wouldn't be sitting here this way doing nothing if you hadn't taken the TV apart for, quote unquote, 'research,'" said Piper, squishing a ripe strawberry with her fist.

Percy rolled his eyes as the two began to bicker _yet again_. He wondered where Annabeth was. Maybe she'd gone away to the Secret Lair of the Nerdy People at the centre of the earth, where everyone wore cool-looking heat-resistant suits and read all day. Yeah, that'd be cool.

Or maybe she was just hunting up old stuff in the attic in the Big House like she'd told him she would be. That was probably more likely.

And suddenly, as if his thoughts had called her forth (which they probably hadn't, but still. Let a man dream), Annabeth arrived there, in all her I've-just-been-going-through-old-stuff-which-explains-that-cobweb-in-my-hair-wait-what-cobweb-that-means-spider-eek glory. Percy felt a sudden rush of affection when he saw her, and couldn't help grinning goofily. *Morgan Freeman's voice* Ah, young love.

She greeted him with a kiss and a "Hey, Percy," while the rest of the half-bloods looked disgusted.

"Less PDA, please!" yelled Leo, but shut up immediately at the look that Percy gave him then.

And it was then that Percy saw it. A cuboidal object, maybe half a foot long, tucked under Annabeth's arm.

It was a _book_.

"Wh-why do you have a book?" asked Percy, who was mortally afraid of books, backing away nervously.

"To read, Seaweed Brain," she replied, sighing in exasperation. "What else would you use a book for?"

It was a rhetorical question, but of course Nico couldn't resist answering it. He did love answering those.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you could use it to smack dumb people like Percy on the head," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey," Percy began to protest, "I'm not-"

"Yes," said Piper, not looking up from her crushed strawberry that she was trying to crush even more, "You are."

At that Percy shut up, pouting a little, but everyone ignored him.

"We," said Annabeth, putting the book down, "are going to read."

"No!" groaned both Leo and Percy at the same time, because they're guys, and guys hate reading (no, correction: _stupid_ guys hate reading. And these two are definitely stupid).

Then, Percy and Leo both stopped groaning because each one didn't want to be doing the same thing as the other.

But in fact, they _were_ doing the same thing by stopping together. But, these boys. Psh. So, moving on.

Annabeth shut the boys up with a glare, and proceeded to explain what this was all about.

"This book contains what mortals call fanfiction. It's when a fan of something - a book series, TV series, movie, anime, manga, etc - writes fiction about their chosen subject, theme, world, and characters. Hence the term, fanfiction,"

Personally, Percy (alliteration!) thought Annabeth sounded like she'd swallowed a dictionary, but of course he didn't say that out loud.

"Now, this fanfiction-" she held up the book, "- is called 'Teh piggeons nest'. As you can see-"

"It's misspelled," muttered Frank, who was sitting close enough to Annabeth that he could see the cover properly.

_Well, duh, _thought Percy. _And this guy won a bunch of spelling bees._

"Yeah, I know. So as I was saying," continued Annabeth. "Not only is it misspelled like Frank pointed out, the title also contains incorrect capitalization as is due a title."

Obviously, no one understood this part.

"This is, however, of particular importance to us, as this fanfiction is about us," said Annabeth.

There was a pause as everyone tried to comprehend the full meaning of that sentence.

"So- so you mean-" Reyna started.

"Yes. I mean we-" Annabeth pointed to all of them "-are characters in a book series about our adventures. Written by, I have come to believe, a man named Rick Riordan, who also, for some reason, is referred to as a 'troll' sometimes by his fans. Why, I have no idea."

There was another pause.

"Wow, that is so cool!" said Leo excitedly. "Do we get like, fangirls and stuff?"

"Actually, yes," said Annabeth. "I've been doing some research on this, and-"

"Aha!" Percy interrupted triumphantly. "I knew you wouldn't go to the centre of the earth without me!"

Everyone stared at him. For a long while. Giving him weird looks.

"Um. Anyway," continued Annabeth, after giving him one last look. "I've been doing research, and I've found out that you, Leo, along with Nico and Percy have the highest number of fangirls in the PJO fandom."

That led to a number of varied responses from each of the demigods gathered there. Percy, Leo and Nico began high-fiving each other and going, "Fangirls! Cool!"; Jason and Frank began yelling at why they didn't have the same number of fangirls, and how unfair the world was; Piper and Reyna just rolled their eyes at the boys; and Hazel was the only one who asked the sensible question.

"What's PJO?"

"I'm coming to that," said Annabeth. "Everyone! Shut up! Percy, Nico, Leo, shut up about your fangirls already! Frank, Jason, the world is not a wish-granting factory, so just shut up and deal with it!"

Everyone shut up.

"Right," said Annabeth. "So PJO is the name of the book series - Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Yes Percy, you're the main character. Now shut up."

Percy rolled his eyes. He hadn't even said anything.

"Anyway. I'm getting to the point now. I've always been looking for some fanfiction about us, because, you know, it would be nice to know what our 'fans' think of us, and also because, well, it's books. You can never get enough of those."

Here the guys rolled their eyes.

"But I can never find any fanfiction usually. But I found this one in the attic today, it was probably put there by some demigod like me years ago. So I thought we should all read it. Because - what I said before."

The guys groaned. "No, don't make us read," and all of that.

"And also because we've got nothing better to do," added Annabeth.

"Fine, then. Let's read," said Reyna.

And that was how it all started.

**A/N: First chapter's done, yay! By the way, the idea for the title of 'Teh piggeons nest' was given to me by my awesome older brother.**

**(^He made me type that. -.-)**

**Review, please! :)**


	2. VERY important AN

**um. hey, people. okay, so i'm really, really sorry to say i'm discontinuing this story. i know i haven't even ****_started_**** properly, but i am so, so sorry.**

**but there is a reason! yes, i actually have a reason. the thing is, it's against fanfiction guidelines to submit stories with, and i quote, "MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story". i wasn't planning on using a copied story, but MST is still against the rules. so if i continue with this, i might get my account suspended or something. which would be bad.**

**so as much as i want to be badass, i don't think i want to be ****_that _****badass [and stupid] enough to get my account suspended.**

**so yeah, i'm really, really sorry, but i have to discontinue this.**

**i mean, i ****_do_**** have a legit reason, right? **

**i'm sorry.**

**p.s. should i delete this, or should i just write, 'DISCONTINUED' and leave it that way?**


End file.
